Ice Commander of the Forces and Personal Assassin of Chaos
by Rising Star76
Summary: Ice is Chaos's personal assassin he has been for 500 years. Ice is the second most powerful being in all the univeres's, he's been on millions of missions and deafeted huge threats that try to overthrow Chaos. He holds a grudge against all gods and demi-gods a like but why? However, when a new threat arises to take on the gods will he refuse to help?
1. The hunt

_Ice Commander of Forces and Personal Assassin for Chaos_

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO (sadly) all Rick Riordan's fabulous ideas. Please don't write nasty comments about this only good and helpful criticism as this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Ice P.O.V**

I watched my prey back slowly into the corner, as I advanced.

"Please forgive me and give me another chance at life!" the man cried.

"Chaos nor I give beings more than one chance, and you blew your chance. Meaning you deserve to die!" I spat out, my words dripping with venom. "You killed innocent children for fun, tortured women until they begged to die and split family's for no reason, Xadima. You are the most cold-hearted beast I have ever met!" my tone was laced with anger, as I yelled at the top of my lungs at him. My prey cowered in the dark, musky corner. I took the last step and seized him by the scruff of his neck, leaning in I murmured into his ear "Have fun in hell," as my sword pierced his heart. It gave one final pump and then stopped, letting go I let the now lifeless form of the previous Sinwatra's leader fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood flowed freely from the gaping wound I had left in his chest, slowly dying his clothes and feathers a sparkling Scarlett red. Laughing I turned away from my successful mission and strode - with an air of importance around me- towards my motorbike. I swung my leg over and kicked the gas pedal, it roared to life. The tire's squealed in protest as I made my way over the Sinwatra's moss covered land, ground churned up behind me as I raced a long at a blinding speed to my ship.

Soon enough my spaceship came into view, looming over everything near it. It was a glorious warship with it's sleek, glossy black paint and the sybolm of Chaos printed onto the side, ( a deep blood red sword with black and red coloured star's circling it,) my ship was also heavily armed with guns, electric darts (that if shot at the right place was instant death), fire bombs (that exploded on contact with anything except for our own people/ships as it was specially rigged too sense a persons loyalties or who the ship was crafted by and if your loyalties laid with either Chaos or me BANG! you were no more and only one person crafted our ships so it wasn't't really hard to rig that up), powerful water jets (that could blast straight through you) and well any other dangerous mechanisms that could be on a warship.

My feet hitting the metal ramp as I pushed my motorbike was one of the few things that broke the eerie silence. As soon as I was fully on board and the ramp was shut a voice rang out, "Mission a success Master?"

"Yes they always are Eddie," I replied.

A few minutes awkward silence filled the air and I was tempted to break it; however Eddie beat me to it.

"Lord Chaos called while you were out he said he has a new mission for you, but you might not like it he will tell you the mission once we are at home on the planet of Chaos."

That made a change it was usually Eddie to tell me if I had a mission straight after another not Chaos, my new mission must be really hard if Lord Chaos himself had to tell me. And for the whole 2 day ride home I was left wondering what this new mission could be?

Sooo do you like it so far? There will be more action later on in the story and just please please please review!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvv

V

Do you see the big white box you type in there on what you think about this chappie and then you click the big blue button and vwala I get a new review and get to see what you think of my writing!

Star out!


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO all of it is Rick Riordan's.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO all the credit goes to Rick Riordan.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ice P.O.V**_

As soon as the ship touched down I was off, weaving in and out of the citizen's, (abandoned beings) many knelt when they saw me as I was classified as the heir of Chaos making me their prince. However, as I was just a faint streak of black very few people noticed me; I burst into Chaos's castle and stormed through the halls, I soon came to a pitch black door with planets and galaxies dotted on it. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down I knocked three times clear and loud, when there was no answer I timidly pushed open the door and I saw nobody. Chaos's office was deserted. Stepping inside I started to pace the room, patience was not one of my specialities, I was growing more agitated by the second. Just as I was about to cry out in frustration Chaos's stepped out of a swirling black vortex in his long black robes, wait he only wore them to special meetings with the rulers of the other planets. Special meaning where he see's how good you are running you're planet and if should or shouldn't get killed by me.

" Ahh Ice I'm sorry I'm late, got caught up in the meeting," Chaos apologized

"It doesn't matter," I replied. You only had me about to come looking for you in all the dimensions I thought. " So what do u want me to do this time kill another ruler, rapist, drug dealer?" I questioned.

"No all wrong, you will be going to help out with a war-" Chaos started

"That's easy," I sighed.

"On earth," Chaos finished.

"WAIT, WHAT YOU SWORE I'D NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT FUCKING WORLD!" I yelled.

"Yes, I know I said that but no one knew that the Giants, Titans and Primordial's would join together and start a hue war did we?" Chaos replied coldly, "And young Perseus you will follow my every command whether you like it or not."

I flinched at the use of my real name, I hadn't heard it being used in 500 years.

"Now go and get packing and round up half of the Alpha squad and get them packing as well," Chaos demanded.

I muttered a few words in ancient Greek as I left the office. Why did Chaos have to send me there of all places! He knew how much I despised earth what they had done to me.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had come back from a quest that I had had to do on my own only to find I had a new brother called Luther. Everyone seemed to praise him like he was a god, I didn't and neither did Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover we all thought it was just weird; however about two weeks later my friends started to slip away from me. Luther had got a new quest and he had chosen Annabeth and Clarisse to go with him. Thalia had left a few days ago with the hunters, Nico was in the underworld with his dad and Grover was on his search for Pan. Meaning I was all alone. In the lessons I just hacked and stabbed everything I could with riptide, I was bored out of my flipping mind. I was in the middle of slashing up my zillionth dummy when I heard a huge cry of cheers. Curious I went to see what it was about and I immediately wished I hadn't Clarisse was brandishing her sword (like normal); however, it was like I had just been punched in the gut at what came next campers were surrounding them but I could clearly see Annabeth and Luther in the middle making out! That was the final straw for me I had been forgotten about, pushed around by people who used to look up to me, lost my friends and now my girlfriend to this stupid Luther kid! And then just to top it off like my life wasn't already crushed my father Poseidon arrived and claimed Luther as his favourite son. The ground started to shake as I ran away; I threw myself in/to my cabin and started to pack up my things. Once I was ready I stormed outside, the shake's were getting more powerful after each step I took, I had managed to make it to the top of half-blood hill when the cabins all crumbled and a camper spotted me running away from camp. I had scavenged for food out on the street, slept in allies I would've gone home but I was too ashamed to face my mother. I had been chased by countless monsters; however, this time was different I was weak and they were all in a group circling me coming in closer and closer. That was when Chaos decided to appear he killed all the monsters with his presence alone, he had offered me a chance at a new life and had promised me that I would never have to go to earth again. I had said yes without thinking and I don't regret it some like Beckendorf, Selina, Luke and Zoe (who are all in the Alpha army) all say I've changed a lot, but it doesn't feel like it.**_


	3. Seeing the traitors

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ice P.O.V**_

I was cursing all the way back to Chaos's office, he wanted to formally introduce me to all the gods so they knew not to piss me off. And to be fair I thought it was a pretty good idea, I mean once I 'accidently' lost my temper and blew up 3 planets, yeah Chaos wasn't too pleased with me but I can't help it if I lose my temper. So I don't really think Chaos would be thrilled if I destroyed a planet full of mostly innocent people.

Huffing I walked into the office and went to stand next to Chaos, who waved his hand and a swirling black portal appeared he stepped in disappearing, sighing I raised my hood concealing my face and reluctantly stepped in after Chaos. Crackling filled my ears as we sped through space everything was a blur, I had travelled like this before but it always felt like you left your stomach behind, it was one of those things that took a long time getting used to.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as my feet hit solid ground; however, that relief quickly faded as I saw where we had landed. I stared at the faces of some campers and all gods.

Zeus stepped forward and questioned "Who are you," while raising his lightning bolt, I laughed at the pathetic attempt of defence. Zeus of course wasn't happy with that and threw with all his power, the lightning bolt was just a streak of blue but I caught it easily.

"Pathetic," I sneered "And you call yourself a god."

With that I threw it back at him blasting him square in the chest, he was hurled back and crashed into his throne. That then earned me death glares from the gods, a rude hand signal from Ares and scared faces from the campers there. I gave a cold laughed and everyone except Chaos visibly shuddered.

Chaos wasn't too happy with my performance and spoke calmly but coldly "Ice were meant to be coming to help them not kick their leaders ass."

I started to protest but he silenced me with a wave of his hand, lowering my voice I started to curse in Sinian (a language I learnt). Chaos obviously knew what I was saying but nobody else did and a slow smile started to spread across Chaos's face.

Chaos P.O.V

I smiled as I heard what Ice was saying he was cursing in Sinian (an ancient language). Zeus slowly rose from the rubble that used to be his throne and shot a wary glance at Ice, Who was know staring at nothing a blank expression on his face. I then knew he was replaying all of his 'missions' in his head and that he wouldn't see or hear us for a while.

"Sorry about Ice as you can see he has a very short temper," I apologized to Zeus. A chuckle came from my left and I gave Ice a quick glance finally presuming it was from a memory as he still wore the same blank expression, I then turned back to Zeus.

Looking around I saw all the gods were anxious and the campers were cautious about each move they made. This caused me to burst out laughing and everyone stared at me like I was mad, I studied the campers closely and I recognized them all from 500 years ago. But it couldn't be they were all meant to be dead, looking through I checked and rechecked but no all of the campers that had fought in the titan war were there, including some others. I let the thought go and focused my attention back on the gods, some gave me curious glances and others wary like I would suddenly release a blast and of energy on them and they would die.

A slow smile spread across my face and Ice chuckled again, this creped everyone out even more. Athena suddenly gave a gasp and all heads turned in her direction "Y-You-Your C-C-Chaos c-c-creator o-o-of the-the u-u-universe," she stuttered.

I gave her a sly smile and exclaimed "Yes I am Chaos, and I am here to offer you help."

A snort came from the left and a camper said "Chaos huh you don't look like much and neither does the kid next to you," I turned my head and saw Luther stood up sword drawn he was giving the still in a trance Ice a disgraceful look.

A shake of heads were sent towards him but he ignored them and carried on "I bet I could beat you, I mean I'm the strongest person alive," with my amazing hearing I managed to hear the murmurs of agreement.

Luther stepped out of the demi-god group and made to move his sword at my heart; however, Ice was quicker ,I hadn't even noticed he had just come out of his trance, in an instant he was in front of me blocking the strike with a silver dagger. He was then just a blur as he moved around Luther, in a matter of seconds Ice had Luther in a tight grasp around the neck, blood dripped out of his wounds and Ice's deadly dagger blade was placed in front of Luther's heart and it gave off a wicked glint were the light hit it.

"You touch Chaos and you'll be sorry," Ice whispered into Luther's ear he then released him and kicked him across the room into the middle of the demi-gods. Ice stepped back into his place by my right shoulder and gave a cold humourless laugh, he then looked around and his laugh suddenly died in his throat as his eyes settled on the campers.

* * *

Who does he see? What will happen next? Hope you enjoyed it and one more thing Review Review Review!


	4. Happy Times Sure

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ice P.O.V**_

I stared at the campers and the laugh died in my throat no no no it couldn't be, they were all supposed to be dead. I glared at them from under my hood and a snarl ripped up my throat, stepping forward I pulled out my sword. A sudden wave of water roared up in front of me and it crackled with electricity, a blast of energy yanked me back and I knew it came from Chaos, because only he could have any control over me.

Chaos stared down at me, an angry expression plastered onto his face "Ice they need to trust us, now stop it. I already know you can kill everyone in the universe and you don't need to prove your point for like the 5th time."

Lowering my head I muttered insults under my breath and everyone heard me; however, they didn't react. I looked up and met the eyes of Zeus,

"Why have you come here? What do you want?" Zeus questioned in a loud deep voice.

"Yes back to the point, I have come here to offer you aid in your war with the Titans, Giants and Primordials," Chaos replied

"I thought you weren't allowed to fight, Lord Chaos," said Athena

"I'm not, but there isn't a rule saying my armies and commanders can't help," stated Chaos.

"If your armies and commanders can fight with us why didn't they assist us in our other wars?" questioned Poseidon

"You didn't need help then you had -" Chaos snuck a quick glance at me then continued "Percy Jackson."

I held back a snarl but I couldn't stop my body from flinching then becoming frozen. Laughter came from the side and I turned to see most of the camper's in fits of giggles, "What - What do you mean we had Percy Jackson he didn't help us, he just slowed us down and then he ran away from camp for no real reason," chuckled a camper.

**Chaos P.O.V**

I heard the comment come from the camper's mouth and dreaded what would happen next. Hearing a roar of anger snapped me out of my thinking state and I turned to see Ice lunging at a boy, as he moved forward a cloak of darkness surrounded him. I knew what was coming next and I had to stop it, leaping into action I called on the power of the void to aid me. Reaching out I grabbed Ice's cloak and I heard the moan of pain come from me as Ice worked his magic, as my assassin he was undoubtedly unstoppable in this state but I had to try and do something before he blew this world into pieces!

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I laughed along with everyone else at the joke about Percy Jackson it was true he was weak he left me for no reason. However that Ice dude did not at all find that joke funny. He lunged forward attempting to grab my half brother Mark the one who made the joke, I then heard a moan of pain and I saw Chaos clinging to Ice's cloak. I watched in disbelief as Chaos tried to hold Ice back giving off moans of pain each second, this dude could hurt Chaos who was he?! A veil of darkness surrounded Ice and Chaos's moans turned into screams full of pain, Chaos soon lost his grip and he crumpled to the floor gasping for air. I turned back to Ice to see him looking down at Chaos his mouth pressed into a thin line, kneeling down he placed his hands onto Chaos and started to mutter in a language I couldn't understand. I saw Chaos's eyes flutter open and he did the last thing I thought he would do, he laughed. It was a long laugh and he never stopped looking at Ice, once he had come out of his laughing fit he stood and said to Ice,

"Well it looks like you have finally got the better of me my young assassin; you truly are the heir to the throne."

"Thank you Lord Chaos but I have to go, there has just been a sighting of my new prey," Ice said coldly

"Ah and what is your new prey exactly?" Chaos questioned

"It is a drug dealer in the land of the norico's and I have to go right now."

With that said Ice disappeared in a flash of black and green. Something Chaos said early clicked in my brain.

"Wait that person is your assassin," I questioned "And I bet he's gone to kill somebody!"

"Ah Annabeth you're a smart girl most of the time but please don't waste your time, yes Ice is my assassin and he can destroy everyone in the universe without a scratch, in fact he got destroy this world with a flick of his hand. So please when he, my commanders and armies come to assist you don't annoy him or challenge him to a duel because the price would be death. Anyway they will come at about fifteen hundred hours tomorrow so be ready, as I'm sure Ice will make an appearance," Chaos said just as he turned to leave my mother cried out

"Wait! His name can't be Ice that is not a name, what is his real name?"

"That is his choice to tell you, but I warn you one more time he will not pause and think about killing anyone, especially a camper or god he holds a large grudge against you all."

On that happy note Chaos disappeared melting into the shadows.

_**(I decided on leaving it here but I was asked for longer chapters and I will try my best but this is my first fanfic)**_

We were soon all alone and the gods started to discuss/argue about who this Ice person really was.

**This is just over 1000 words! I tried my best to make it long. This is my longest chapter as well with about 1,000 words. Hope you liked this chapter I'll update again soon. **


	5. True Assassin

In reply to a question Annabeth doesn't know that she was the reason that Percy left camp she doesn't know he saw her make out session with the obnoxious Luther. You will meet more of the Alpha squad in this chap as well hope you all like it and now on with the chapter! Warning: Ice is OOC in this chap.

**Chapter 5**

Ice P.O.V

I stared at my bedroom ceiling relieved to have gotten away from them; however, that wouldn't last long as we were going back to earth today in approximately two hours. I was at the moment meant to be sorting out the alpha squad that was coming with me to earth but being truthful I just didn't feel like it. I was still recovering from the fact that I had just nearly killed Chaos I mean I knew I was powerful and all that shit, but when I had heard Chaos' agonized screams of pain it was then that I actually realized my true powers, and it honestly scared the crap out of me. Sighing I rolled over onto my front and pushed myself up from the floor, if we were going to earth I'd rather it be sooner than later.

"Omega, Nightshade, Sunriser, Galaxy we're leaving! Round up the troops," I commanded walking into the alpha base where alpha squad's commanders were. They turned and each addressed me, giving them a curt nod I carried on through the rooms until I reached the air force. I had been waiting for a few minutes when I heard the quiet clanging of metal and marching heading straight for me, I gave a short chuckle when the alpha squad all walked into the room and they stood in perfect formation. Each section faced their commander and then walked onto their respected ships, once they had all boarded their ships I walked into mine. Letting them go on ahead of me I sorted out my weapons and motorbike, when I was finally ready I gave Eddie the signal, we rose up and shot off at blinding speed. I preferred this travel to vortex travel but sometimes I had to do it and now would be one of these days.

It didn't take me long to reach earth and when we hovered above camp half-blood the troops all below on the ground I felt my mouth turn up into a smile, I was so going to make an appearance. I stayed in the ship for a moment longer then deciding it had been long enough I made my huge appearance, I was going to scare them like hell I mean they deserved. I lowered the ramp and jumped down, the screams from the campers and some of my troops (shockingly) filled my ears. Time to start, a sly smile spread across my face and I disappeared, only to reappear on the ground in front of the campers with my dual swords light and dark drawn, fire and water roared up behind me and I conjured up some dummies and clips of my missions to play while I showed everyone what a true assassin could do.

Nightshade P.O.V

I thought I knew what Ice could do but what I was seeing right now proved me wrong, as his opening performance was nothing I had seen before. He actually made clips of his missions appear and play for everyone to see he was truly terrifying. While the clips were playing he himself was showing everyone live what a real assassin could do, and I became petrified!

Annabeth P.O.V

Chaos had warned us that Ice would make an appearance and we all were crowded outside waiting to see what he would do. The troops and their commanders had arrived a few minutes ago and we were all well mostly waiting patiently. When a large sleek warship came into view and hovered above camp I braced myself for what Ice would do. But when he JUMPED out of his ship that was like 500 km from ground I was literally screaming for Ice at the top of my lungs. When he disappeared in midair I got really confused and then when he reappeared like right in front of me I got even more confused how had he done that?! Bubble's like from memories appeared and started to play dreadful things but they always ended up with Ice and dead people or a single dead person at his feet it was freaky. And then these dummies sprung up from nowhere and Ice just went attacking them, I then realised that he had been holding back yesterday when he attacked Luther. A piercing scream echoed all around us and I saw that Ice had a person in a vice like grip, it wasn't someone I recognised and I got very confused. What was happening? Why was this person in Ice's death grip? Looking closer I actually saw it was a young girl, wait what! I lost my temper then, why was Ice attacking this poor girl. I stormed up to Ice and pulled him around to face me, his cloak fluttering in the process, and I managed to get a glimpse of his face. However, it wasn't enough for me to pin point who he really was. My hand that was on Ice's shoulder suddenly started to burn and I screamed collapsing onto the floor, Ice tilted his face down towards mine, I noticed that the girl was no longer in his death grip and I felt a bit better, at least she was okay. Ice cocked his head to the side like a confused dog and muttered something; however I only caught a bit of it. He said something like "Her again, why her she ruined me."

Ice's face came closer and it was soon just centimetres away, my heart stuttered in my chest as I stared up into his masked face.

"It's best if you don't touch the cloak," he murmured, my heart just stopped beating in that moment. I took a gulp of air and Ice shot to his feet, I pushed myself up from the ground and saw the campers staring at me with mixed expressions. When I turned back to face Ice he had disappeared into the night.

What just happened I thought as I shuffled back to my cabin. The memory kept replaying and I took a glance at the Chaos cabin, the lights were on and laughter could be heard. I wonder if Ice is in there with them.

Ice P.O.V

I replayed the memory, her stormy grey eyes seemed so scared, was I really that frightening. And why had she come over anyway?

**Annabeth has mixed feelings about Ice. And Ice is puzzling things over. What happened in that moment? Answers will come later on in the story. And what will happen when Ice loses it in the next chapter?**


	6. Stupid AN SORRY!

Sorry this isn't a chap update just a stupid A/N.

A/N : I will try and update as soon as I can but I am really, really busy at the moment and I've hurt my wrist so it hurts when I type, but I am working on chapter 6. I really appreciate all of the reviews and I will answer some if I feel it's necessary. Smegol26 Percy is an assassin a very cold-hearted one at that he needs to act this way at the moment, he isn't the carefree go lucky hero anymore he's a cold-hearted assassin that only care's about himself, Chaos, his missions and Nightshade, Sunriser, Omega and Galaxy. Toby860, Nightshade is petrified because she thought she had seen everything that Percy could do, but man was she wrong, the only people that have seen everything that Percy can do is Chaos, himself and Eddie (but he's a computer so he doesn't really count). SONxOFxCAOS, this is strictly not a percabeth story so don't worry some point may seem like it though. Also try and figure out who the commanders (Nightshade, Sunriser, Omega and Galaxy) are guys, or if you really want I'll tell you. Toby860 has already figured out who Nightshade is (Zoe) but I made her easy on purpose, I'll give you all a single hint, they are all supposedly dead. Glad you all like my story and I will try my best to update real soon but like I said I'm injured and busy I will also try and get chap 6 and 7 up at the same time. Percy will lose his temper in chapter 6 and I might use some of your idea Toby860 (thanks), but I'm debating when the campers should find out the Commanders and Ice's identity. I have agreed with myself though that the campers will find out the Commanders identity before Ice's.


	7. The challenge

So, so, so sorry for the mega long wait for this chappie I had like the most gigantic writers' block ever! I don't know if this chapter will be any good. Now for the long awaited chapter 6 of Ice Commander of The Forces and Personal Assassin of Chaos...

Percy/Ice P.O.V

"TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY LOT!" I bellowed striding out of my bedroom door. To tell the truth it was only four in the morning but scrap that we are fighting a WAR and I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. So if that meant getting all of my troops up when I would usually start my wake up training so be it.

Groans could be heard from inside the troops rooms as they were roused from my yelling.

"COME ON UP, UP, UP! YOU'RE ALL STARTING YOUR MORNING TRAINING WITH ME!" I yelled even louder.

Their groans intensified in volume and I could hear heavy thuds of the troops staggering around from tiredness.

Sighing I walked into the Commanders section. Nightshade where is her door? I wondered. To be truthful I was sort of dating her it wasn't official but we still acted like a couple. At first it was hard as she was a fully pledged man hater but finally she got over it.

Ah ha. I stopped in front of a silver door with a shining purple name plaque. Reaching forward I twisted the handle of the door until it opened enough to let me peak in.

"Rise and shine Nightshade," I whispered.

My voice was loud enough for her to hear it with the enhanced hearing that Chaos blessed her with but she just mumbled something incoherent and turned over. Shaking my head I silently slipped into the room and walked next to my, sort of, girlfriends sleeping form. Her long black hair was strewn all over the pillow and her lips were slightly parted. Getting an evil smirk I got closer until my face was only a couple of inches from hers. Just as I was about to give her a quick peck a hand connected with my check and Nightshade's eyes flew open revealing her assessing black eyes.

"Not this morning Ice," she said smugly.

I just stuck my tongue out at her like a little child and disappeared from her room so she could change.

"Aw do we have to cope with the love stuck Ice in the morning on Earth as well?" Omega whined.

"Shut it!" I growled as I looked at the once host of Kronos.

"Way to go Omega now we have to get stuck with him in a bad mood. That wasn't one of your smart moves," Galaxy stated coming from his room.

"Just shut it both of you and get your lazy arses out of here with the rest of the troops in at least five minutes," I shot at both of the bleary eyed commanders.

Striding down the corridors, while banging on the doors which led to where the troops were, I finally made it to the front door. It was black with constellations and exploding stars on it exactly like my door back in Chaos' castle, mansion, head quarters whatever you wanted to call it.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU ALL AT THE SWORD ARENA IN FIVE MINUTES!" I yelled before leaving the cabin, a chorus of groans and complaints following me out.

Standing in the middle of the arena I looked up at the sky, it was a gentle baby blue streaked with shades of orange and pink with fluffy white clouds drifting slowly across the sky a gentle breeze blowing them.

This was one of the things I missed from Camp Half-Blood the landscape and the feeling of being free. I took a deep breath and emptied my mind. This was one of the more complex powers Chaos had tried to teach me, I was getting the hang of it but I needed practice.

I felt my body dissolve and a small smile tugged at the corners of my lips, this was the first and one of the hardest parts. Stretching out my senses I listened and waited for it, the slight indication that it was working.

Had I not be listening I would have missed it the slight ripple in the air and almost silent snip. It worked I had now figured out how to complete the power, it was considered a painful thing and if you did it wrong your soul could be sucked from your body with no chance of return but it was useful and was exhilarating.

Focusing back on my body I brought up the image of it in my mind. I sharp crack told me I was back.

Sighing I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of the troops and commanders staring at me with lost focus. Tutting I masked my glee with one of shame.

"What have I told you of constant vigilance, anybody could have come and slit your neck or pierced your heart with a sword while you were all lost of concentration. You never lose your focus as it could be the last thing you do."

The soldiers wore a sheepish expression while the commanders turned to one of hardened focus obviously stretching out their senses to pick up anything unnatural.

_2 hours later_

The soldiers were drenched in sweat while their commanders panted heavily. Unamused I leaned against my sword. We wouldn't be able to win a war with unfit soldiers. I sighed in defeat, if the soldiers of Chaos were like this after one of my basic and simple workouts I shuddered at what the campers would be like.

I watched as a handful of soldiers fired arrows at a rapid pace while the rest attempted to complete the sword manoeuvres I had ordered them to complete. They weren't even doing it right!

Scraping the palm of my palm down my face I pushed away from the side.

"No! Not like that like this. Honestly how hard is it to complete this, after all this is only the work out the real training is after your breakfast," I received some disbelieving looks as I stated that fact.

Rolling my eyes I moved to the centre of the arena and demonstrated the move once again. Twirling my sword in a simple wide arc I continued the rest of the sequence of hacks and slashes with blinding speed.

"That is how it is supposed to look, now go again!" I ordered the worn out troops.

Barely another half hour had past when the conch horn sounded for breakfast. Before they all rushed off I made the troops each have either an archery competition, hand to hand combat or a sword duel. After a long list of accusations and curses sent my way we were finally ready for some food.

3rd Person P.O.V

Ice walked towards the dining pavilion with his sweaty and bedraggled soldiers shuffling behind him. A few of the big and burly guys with evil sneers shook the dripping sweat from their hair which ended up covering some of the unlucky troops who then wore a disgusted expression.

Looking behind him Ice shook his head at the antics of the soldiers he had brought with him. To be fair if he had not known they were a part of Chaos' army he would have just thought they were a large gang of teenagers who had just gone swimming.

Checking to make sure his hood was still concealing my face from view Ice entered the pavilion. Ignoring the eyes boring holes into his back Ice calmly sat down at a large obsidian table with the symbol of Chaos printed onto the front.

Soon joined by the rest of his new family Ice started to pick at his food with strong tan hands. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing a part of his tan arms. As he moved to reach for his goblet for a drink you could see the muscles rippling under his skin.

Oblivious to the gawking of the female population Ice continued his meal. Just as he stood up to leave a well known and annoying voice rang around the pavilion bouncing from the walls and filling Ice's ears.

"I bet you're not as tough as they say _assassin! _You probably just hide behind everyone else like a wuss!" Luther called out standing from the Poseidon tabe.

An eerie silence filled the pavilion as Ice slowly turned around. A quick glance to his left and Ice saw all of the troops and commanders stood and moving towards him ready to grab him at a moment's notice. Few knew how much he despised Luther, but every single one of them knew how much he loathed his powers and abilities being questioned.

"See even now your_ soldiers _are coming to your rescue!" Luther called out in a jeering voice.

Ice grit his teeth trying to keep his temper under control, Nightshade seeing this moved forward and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What about when I beat you up when you tried to touch Chaos? I'm sure I didn't hide behind anyone then," Ice retorted from between his teeth.

Luther's face turned an amusing shade of red but he quickly dispersed of his embarrassment and stared at Ice head on.

"That was just luck and I can prove that. I challenge you to a duel."

I shocked silence encased the pavilion and Ice's face split into a smile.

"Very well I accept your offer."

Just as Ice turned once again to leave a solid hand clamped down on his arm.

"Ice you know what Lord Chaos said. Last time you fought on a planet you know that it didn't end well," at Ice's thunderous expression Galaxy continued, "I meant it didn't end up well for your challenger or the planet. You know as much as anyone else in the army that it was the sheer force of your power that caused the planet to explode and I don't really think Lord Chaos would like another planet exploding because of your power."

"Really Galaxy you're bringing that up. Anyway Chaos said that I couldn't attack anyone without reason... well sort of. Anyway he was the one that challenged me to a duel not the other way around so I think that that point alone will be enough," Ice replied back.

"Fine but don't blame me if the planet goes BANG and is no more!" Galaxy said in his gruff voice.

Ice rolled his eyes, though no one knew that, at Galaxy and freed himself from his friend strong grip. However, before he left Ice turned around and looked to Luther.

"Half an hour don't be late," Ice said coldly before he turned back around and walked out of the pavilion his black cloak swirling around his feet.

If one looked close enough they would be able to see the shadow was no longer cast across Ice's face and they would be able to see the long scar running from the corner of his eye to the bottom of his chin as well as the evil sparkle in his cold green eyes that no one had seen in a while.

**I know I promised action in this chapter but the fight will be next chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter up soon because I haven't updated in what feels like years. If you're still reading this story then yay and thank you for sticking with me. I will be focusing on this story and Forgotten For a New Claim but I'm not abandoning my other two okay. I'm sorry if this is a terrible chapter but it was hastily written. One more thing before you all go please r & r I really want to know what you all think of my story. Thanks all.**

**Rising Star76. ;-) :-p !**


	8. Unexpected Memories

So, so, so sorry for the mega long wait for this chappie honestly I have no excuse but I am writing this with a broken ankle which kills but I had an amazing idea for the chapter and I wanted to get it down. You will also learn more about the young girl that appeared in chapter 5. So here it is, enjoy!

**Ice Commander of The Forces and Personal Assassin of Chaos**

**Chapter 7**

"_That was just luck and I can prove that. I challenge you to a duel."_

_I shocked silence encased the pavilion and Ice's face split into a smile._

"_Very well I accept your offer."_

_Just as Ice turned once again to leave a solid hand clamped down on his arm._

"_Ice you know what Lord Chaos said. Last time you fought on a planet you know that it didn't end well," at Ice's thunderous expression Galaxy continued, "I meant it didn't end up well for your challenger or the planet. You know as much as anyone else in the army that it was the sheer force of your power that caused the planet to explode and I don't really think Lord Chaos would like another planet exploding because of your power."_

"_Really Galaxy you're bringing that up. Anyway Chaos said that I couldn't attack anyone without reason... well sort of. Anyway he was the one that challenged me to a duel not the other way around so I think that that point alone will be enough," Ice replied back._

"_Fine but don't blame me if the planet goes BANG and is no more!" Galaxy said in his gruff voice._

_Ice rolled his eyes, though no one knew that, at Galaxy and freed himself from his friend strong grip. However, before he left Ice turned around and looked to Luther._

"_Half an hour don't be late," Ice said coldly before he turned back around and walked out of the pavilion his black cloak swirling around his feet._

_If one looked close enough they would be able to see the shadow was no longer cast across Ice's face and they would be able to see the long scar running from the corner of his eye to the bottom of his chin as well as the evil sparkle in his cold green eyes that no one had seen in a while._

Ice/Percy P.O.V

I swept through the hallways of the Chaos cabin heading towards my room, feeling a cool hand slip into mine a soft smile was present on my face for a split-second. Nightshade was the only one who could melt my cold demeanour but it was normally back up quickly when she did.

As we came across Nightshade's silver and purple door leading to her room I turned around and planted a short kiss onto her lips before walking further into the cabin towards my room. When I reached my room I pondered over my thought's a bit.

Even if the fight wouldn't be long it wouldn't kill me to have a quick warm up, so with that thought in mind I threw on a black hoodie, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of torn black jeans and some black and white Vans. Sweeping up my phone I placed my earphones within my ears and let my long list of songs blare into my ears as I walked.

Upon coming across the front door of the cabin I walked out, hands in pockets and a slight slouch but ready to spring into action at a seconds notice, jogging towards the arena I set up a circle of automatons that Galaxy had made. Satisfied with the circle of about 400 moving automatons I stepped into the centre of the circle in a fighting stance, taking a breath to slow my heart down to a faint thump every 2 or so seconds I hit the button that would make the automatons start the attacking process. Still listening to music I was a blur of black, white and a faint blue. A whirlwind of destruction I slid under the reaching arms and weapons of the automatons only to spin in an arc severing the metal heads from the bodies which fell to the floor with a thump.

Ignoring the fact that my mind started to wonder I decapitated the final automatons and then realised to late what memory I was viewing. Eyes wide I tried pushing it out but to no avail, dropping to my knees I clutched at my head. This was probably one of the worst things that had ever happened to me, looking around I saw that the entire lab looked as it had before I had destroyed it in my rage of being injected with something that I had no information of whatever at the time. Looking in the far corner I saw her, the girl that haunted me forever now. Flowing blonde hair fell over her delicate shoulders and those blue eyes stared straight at me. Hissing as the girl walked towards where my body hung I looked away as she traced her hand down one of my arms.

Looks could be deceiving and I had sadly learnt that the hard way, it had happened when I was still just a soldier and I was appalled at how easily I had let myself get captured. I still couldn't believe it that this girl had made me lose almost everything. Subconsciously my hand reached up to my face and traced the scar there. Calming myself down enough so I could leave the memory I slowed my fast breathing and closed my eyes. Picturing Nightshade's face along with all of the other Commanders I felt myself slowly pulling away from the memory. And then a sudden sharp pain in my head caused me to gasp out in pain, not this please don't let this happen now I begged in my mind. And then it came, full force smashing into me, screaming I clawed at my head trying to rid it of the illusion. I knew it was an illusion but that didn't make it any less painful.

Nightshade's P.O.V

I sighed as Ice walked away towards his room, shutting the door I flopped down on my bed and thought of what would happen when we had to reveal ourselves. I knew it would happen but when I had no idea. Hearing light footsteps from outside I rolled my eyes, of course it was Ice he was the only one who walked like that. He was deadly and someone I would not like to oppose on the battle field. Slowly I felt myself slipping into the realm of Hypnos and I let my eyelids slide close over my black eyes.

It felt like I had only slept for minutes before I was jolted from my sleep, from what I don't know. Narrowing my eyes I tried to get some more rest before I heard a scream that I would recognize anywhere. Bolting from my bed I flung open the door and tore down the corridors of the Chaos cabin. Frantically I smashed open the door to the other Commanders rooms and dragged them outside. When they heard the screams it seemed as though we all went into autopilot. Racing towards the sound we all knew who it was and we could take a pretty good guess of what was causing it. I knew Ice had, had a terrible experience when he was a soldier it would have been traumatizing for anyone but Ice seemed to be able to handle it until this happened.

My worry growing I started to pull away from the other Commanders my speed increasing until I was just a streak of silver.

3rd Person P.O.V

As Nightshade started to pull away Galaxy put his hand out and stopped the other Commanders, Omega and Sunriser, from moving forwards.

"GALAXY WE NEED TO GET TO HIM!" screeched Galaxy's girlfriend Sunriser.

"I know, but Nightshade will look after him until we can get there and make sure there is no interference from the campers," Galaxy stated.

"Well then let us get started," Omega said clapping his hands together.

"CAMPERS!" thundered Omega, his voice travelling to every camper, Chiron and Mr D. Everyone at camp excluding Chaos's forces came to stand before the three Commanders.

Just as Omega was about to speak another scream sliced through the air and everyone looked up alarmed.

"Fuck!" Galaxy cursed lowly.

Suddenly everyone from the forces of Chaos stood before the Commanders who were glancing at each other.

"Sunriser, take your squad and anyone else from our forces that is a healer with you. He'll need it," Galaxy sighed.

A curt nod was his only reply before about a quarter of the forces was gone.

Sighing Galaxy scraped his hand down his shadow covered face and muttered to himself, "Why, why now of all times did it have to happen."

**I know, I promised the fight between Ice and Luther but I wanted to put this in as an unexpected twist. **** Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Star**


	9. AN: Poll

This is NOT an update I have posted a poll on my profile so I know which story to focus on I may have random updates while the poll is on but I won't focus entirely on a story until the poll is closed. I hope you will vote so I know which one to do.


End file.
